1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a business form adapted for receiving variable printing of information on both sides of the form an subsequent attachment to a substrate. In one particular usage, it is more particularly concerned with a business form which may be used as a combination address label and packing list for use in shipping articles to a customer, and may include a return label portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adhesive labels has become a growing segment of the business forms industry with the emergence of catalog sales and other home shopping vehicles. In addition to traditional wholesale shipments and delivery to commercial accounts, consumers increasingly elect to make purchases through telephone solicitations, through global computer networks, and catalogs. Shippers have thus looked for methods of increasing the efficiency of the shipping and handling process.
A variety of different labels have heretofore been developed for use in shipping products. These labels increasingly use ready to apply adhesives such as pressure sensitive adhesives, rather than adhesives which require wetting for activation, because of greater reliability of adhesion and ease of application. Such ready-to-use adhesives typically require the use of a coated liner to prevent premature adhesion, the liner being discarded as waste. However, with the increased need for security and efficiency in the shipping of packages, there has arisen a need for improved business forms which will minimize the number and size of the sheets in the form, while providing for selective adhesion to the underlying substrate and security in regard to the contents of the package, and also matches the shipping label and contents set forth on the packing list.